tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Harmony in Harmonex
Log Title: Harmony in Harmonex Characters: '' Banshee, Incognito, Crosscut, Spike, Dust Devil, Starlock ''Location: Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron Date: ''1/13/2020 ''TP: Harmony of Harmonex TP Summary: Starlock gets a surprised as a unexpected early gathering of ambassadors in Harmonex, thanks to Khamsin's efforts, leads to a rather pleasant gathering. As logged by: Starlock Harmonex - Northwestern Cybertron Banshee approaches Harmonex in the air. But she's flying quite high, making sure that she's seen by the city long before she approaches. She's also making herself heard, with some music ( https://youtu.be/xB_nKpEkILs ) playing from her top-of-the-line sound system. Never mind the whole digital-vs-analogue stereo argument... she's running both. Starlock is inside the city shield, she's not left it yet, she's without her badge... She doesn't seem to put off by the music, anything alerts her someone is where and she heads that way, waving a hand. Banshee seems to have made sure that there's a suitable runway for herself, because just outside the city, there's an area of land perhaps twice as wide as the Stukacon and nearly a mile and a half long that's as flat as a laser beam and aligned nearly perfectly east-to-west. She bounces gently once on landing, gently taxiing up next to Starlock and then transforming. "Guten tag, fraulein Starlock. Wie geht's dir?" In the distance, chugging up the highway, there's a Kettenkrad towing a large keg of something on a trailer, and a Hanomag half-track. Banshee looks over at Harmonex a moment. "Trouble? Here?" She shakes her head "Nein, nein. Not Harmonex. I actually vanted to talk to you, about... vell, about restarting zer Academy, and I vanted to ask for your advice on zer matter." Starlock raises a ridge. "What sort of Academy was it again? I know Soundwave also wants an outlier academy, and this place was known for having a lot of schools." She'd murmur, tapping her lip. Banshee smiles "Zer one Harmonex was really known for. Zer GRAND academy, ja?" She pulls a cobalt-lithium cigarette from a compartment somewhere. "Do you mind if I smoke? As I vos saying... zer Harmonex Academy of Music. I vos thinking of... of offering zer position of Grand Maestro to the Maestro Secundus, Imager." Spike continues to talk with Crosscut on the way to Harmonex. A small silver Honda City R drives up to the gates of Harmonex. It contains one human passenger. The car doesn't approach Banshee too closely but stops close enough to be seen and heard. The car politely honks its horn. << Hello, >> it tightbeams to the gate security. << I am Ambassador Crosscut of the Autobots. I have with me Ambassador Spike Witwicky of Earth. May we approach? >> GAME: Spike PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Spike looks out the window, not appearing to be phased or concerned about any danger in the arae. Starlock looks lost in thought. "You'd need to ask her about that, personally I'd be okay with such, as Cybertron has lost a lot of its culture and that would be a good way to rebuild it, but she maybe wanting to run the city with me and whomever else joins us." She'd nod, before nodding. "S'fine if ya' smoke, old habit of mine as well." She'd nod once more. She'd look over hearing the voices and then looked back to Banshee, raising a bridge... No one tell Crosscut it's just a simple shield... well actually.. She'd pull out her autobot badge. "<>" She'd report, then gives pause. "<>" course Banshee can hear all this.. anything Banshee was the one that would help get the group in since Starlock was on the other side already from earlier help from Soundwave. Spike gets out of Crosscut. He has his own identification. He waits for Crosscut to show him his own identification. Crosscut opens his car door to let Spike out, and then transforms. He bows slightly to Banshee. "Well met, Cityspeaker," he says respectfully. "Care to join me within the city?" He removes his rubsign from his belt and presents it to Banshee for inspection. Spike walks toward Banshee as well and shows his own ID. Crosscut stands outside the gates of Harmonex. Banshee slips the cigarette into a holder and lights up, looking at the shield. "I haff to admit." She says. "Dominicons in charge here vexes me. Putting aside mein prejudice against Verräterinnen... I vould honestly prefer you over zem, Starlock... Autobot or not, you are native to zer city. You understand it... to zer Dominicons, it's chust a prize. Zey don't... understand it." She shrugs a little. "Of course zat vould just make it another target for Führer Megatron. She looks over at Crosscut with a nod. She's about to make the stereotypical 'I won't start a fight, but I will finish it' comment but his pleasant greeting clearly flat-foots her. She blinks as she's handed the rubsign. "I... uh... it's not me you need to show it to, Herr Crosscut." A nod to spike. "Herr Spike, guten tag." A thoughtful rub to the back of her head. "Sorry about targeting you in Metroplex, hey? All's fair in love unt var, right?" GAME: Spike FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Spike bites his lip. He remembers the humans who were also in Metroplex, but he looks at Crosscut, then back at Banshee and nods. "No humans got hurt, and for that I'm fortunate." "Knightmare was apparently made here but apparently left not long after?" She'd question, shrugging her pauldrons. "...Honestly I'd rather I or Imager for this place as well, being natives we know what it was like, and lived here, and loved it, even if she was a higher caste than me." She'd vent. "Long as her and Soundwave are at each other's throats though, that will be an issue." she'd mutter. "They got control of the shield Imager put here, and if I dare turn it off, they'll know since they modified it." She'd gruse, crossing her arms. "But I need to play by some rules to promote good relations, after I kinda got on their bad side in order to even get in here." She'd knit her ridges and cringed. She'd then nod to Crosscut and Spike, giving her normal formal half-bow, and through the shield, nods at it, noting its authenticity. "Okay, so, to get through the shield, it takes an autobot and Decepticon signal like Valvolux, so, Banshee here, will need to take your hand and help ya through, will send a signal to.. wherever the hell the dominicons have this setup to set to, and make note you came through, but I don't think that matters..for now." Crosscut turns to look at the gate and returns his rubsign to his belt. Glancing at Starlock, he asks, "Do you know if screens humans? Because with the capture of Doctor Arkeville, I don't think the Decepticons have a human to balance out Ambassador Witwicky." In the meantime, Crosscut offers his hand up to Banshee. "Would you mind?" he asks politely. Spike looks up at Crosscut. "I can hang out here if you need. I don't want to create an imbalance." Banshee nods to Spike. "Ah, zat is good. For such a fragile species you're damned usef- adaptable." She's trying her best to be nice. Then she trails off a little. "If I knew zen vot I do now, I do not think I would haff made zat shot. Ven, er, ven zere is... ven zer moment is right, I vould like to speak vith him. I know so little about zer Titans, and Herr Trypticon is... not zer most conversational chentleman." She sniffs. "You haff more of a claim on it zan zey do." She sighs. Looking to Crosscut. She tuts, shakes her head, and then offers her elbow, so she can be escorted through like Crosscut were a gentleman. "Vot do zey teach you youngsters zese days, I mean really..." Starlock shrugs with knitted ridges. "Dominicons didn't tell me much about the shield, I'm not even sure how it works with Neutrals whom don't have signals like us Bots an Cons." She'd explain. "Mostly been going by the plate of my bumper." She'd chuckle weakly, taking a few steps back for them to come through. Crosscut is outside the gates. He looks over at Starlock. "So, if he tries to enter, you don't know if there is a danger if it doesn't let him through?" He glances down at Spike. "I don't wish to leave you out here alone and unprotected." He looks up at Banshee apologetically. "If you don't mind, I may wish to secure my friend before I escort you into the city." GAME: Spike PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Dust Devil is finally catching up with the rest of the ambassador team. Apparently he had to go and wash up after having been here earlier. He's even polished up as he transforms and walks the last few feet to see where everyone else is congregating. He smiles at Crosscut and Spike. "Spike might be able ta ride IN someone walkin in." He looks around to see who else is here, giving Banshee a bit of a wave. He glances at the shield. "I could see about forcefield bubbling him in....hehe or some of my other tricks..." Spike looks up at Crosscut and gives a confident nod. "I'll be careful, Crosscut." He shows his communicator. "I got a radio if things get hairy." Banshee inclines her head to Crosscut. "Ja, by all means. Humans are... fragile." She nods to Dust Devil. "I'm all for Spike coming in by a bypass." she says, waving her cobalt-lithium cigarette dismissively. "Especially if it somehow annoys zer Dominicons." She gives a bright smile. Spike smirks at Banshee. "I have no intention of annoying anyone." "Pretty sure if it wont let him through, he'll just tink off it like a wall." Starlock mused, before an undignified snort escapes her. "Yeah, may need to make a few trips Banshee, should be able to leave without issue once in." She'd grin and waved to Dust Devil. Off in the distance, the rumbling of an approaching vehicle can be heard. As it grows closer, it can be seen to be a metallic red and blue Cybertronian tech transport. Two of those present, at least -- Crosscut and Dust Devil -- may recognize the vehicle mode as that of Incognito. Guess Tyger Pax's self-proclaimed protector is out on a Cybertronian version of a Sunday drive. Incognito will overtakes a Kettenkrad towing a keg and a Hanomag anti-air halftrack. Spike feels some rumblings in his feet. He backs up slowly toward Crosscut as Incognito approaches. Crosscut looks down at Spike. "Would you be willing to try to come in as a passenger, or in one of Dust Devil's force bubbles? Or should one of us stay out here with you?" Crosscut seems more concerned with Spike's safety than even his primary function, diplomacy. He glances up as Incognito's altmode rumbles into view. "Hello," he comments. "Who do we have here?" Interest and curiosity are apparent in his tone. Spike looks at Crosscut and says "Let's do the passenger thing with you. I think that's going to be the less assuming of the approaches." <> Dust Devil says, "I can get in either way...I've snuck in here before. Though I probably shouldn't adverstise that if I don't have ta." <> Starlock says, "juust don't do anything that would make the dominicons suddenly cut everyone out." <> Dust Devil says, "oh hell no. Knightmare would skewer me in front of a sell out crowd in Valvolux if I did something so blatantly stupid." <> Dust Devil says, "The ability to get in or the ability to cause a neutral faction to have a public execution before a sell out crowd?" <> Ambassador Crosscut says, "I don't feel it's necessary to demonstrate that ability at this time." Starlock would look to the red and blue alt mode and shrugged. "Never seen that bot around." She'd say, before the purple mini-bot medic gives a wave in greeting from behind the shield. <> Dust Devil says, "The ability to get in or the ability to cause a neutral faction to have a public execution before a sell out crowd?" <> Ambassador Crosscut says, "In this case, either." <> Spike says, "So...maybe I should head back to base?" Crosscut nods. "Let's wait and greet the new arrival first," he says pleasantly. Dust Devil glances at the incoming vehicles and notes the color scheme and stands with some interest to see if his guess is correct. <> Dust Devil says, "That might be NITO." GAME: Crosscut PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. <> Ambassador Crosscut says, "I concur. I will allow him to make his own introductions, however." Banshee looks over and shakes her head "Nor haff I." She says, standing by to wait and watch them approach. <> Dust Devil says, "Wouldn't have figured who it might be but I got a good look at part of his design while hiding at ground level and looking up. And he's got a distinctive....err guess I should leave this channel open fer important stuff." Closer and closer the transport comes -- now there's hints of gold in places. Definitely not Ultra Magnus. Slowing down near the city, it comes to a stop before transforming, the trailer portion disappearing into subspace. "Hmm..." He glances around, at first not making any sort of greeting, but instead eyeing the source of the Harmonex shield. He shakes his head slowly, then looks to see those assembled. "Interesting." He glances down at Spike first. "Spike Witwicky. I think this is a first." He kneels down, offering a finger as an attempt at a handshake. "Incognito. Not sure if you're heard of me or not, but that doesn't matter. I have heard of you -- you've had quite the extraordinary life." He glances up at the rest. "Dust Devil... Crosscut." He looks at Banshee, showing no sign of recognizing her. "Greetings." Banshee nods to the bot, looking a little uncomfortable because she's rather out-numbered. Spike feels a jolt of energy pulse up his spine. He approaches Incognito and extends a hand. "Incognito...I've read much about you. It's a pleasure to meet you." He looks at Crosscut, Starlock, and Dust Devil, then he looks back at Incognito and smirks. "And yes, absolutely, I've had an extrodinary life thanks to so many Cybertronians." Starlock would think a moment, her own Autobot badge has been stashed away, even if the signal is active, her own personal star insignia in its place, she'd reach into her sub space and slip on a old, first generation harmonexian crystal necklace over her helm and neck, and folded her hands in front of her, and waited politely for this stranger to approach... She does a light, formal bow in greeting though. She'd tilt her helm noticing Banshee and speaks in low whispers. "It will be okay." she'd try to comfort. "I have no quims of kicking my faction members butts, or chewing them out if they try anything." She'd murmur, and give a soft smile as she turned to face the approaching group. Dust Devil grins and nods to Incognito. Optics focus on what Starlock is doing and his optic ridges furrow. He then focuses on Crosscut. Banshee nods with a soft smile "I'll be fine ven Hanah, Magnus unt Sprocket aRRIVE." she nods to the approaching halftracks. "Besides, ve'll need zem if everyvun vants to come in..." "Shall we see if we can get inside?" Crosscut asks. He transforms back down into little hatchback mode, popping open his car door for Spike to climb back inside. "Banshee, care to walk beside me? Not sure I can hold your hand in this mode," he says with amusement. "Or would you prefer to send one of your partners with me?" he asks. Spike gestures behind him , but still looking at Incognito. "I was just going to head in..." It's about now that the two half-tracks arrive. The larger hanomag splits into two and becomes small-ish Cons, nearly identical save for one is clearly masculine, and the other feminine. The half-track motorcycle just transforms, unhitching his trailer and checking on the keg he's been dragging. There's a short conversation between the three of them in German, before they approach Banshee and make a politically incorrect salute, which she returns. "In zis place, in Harmonex, all are friends, ja? Or at least, zat's ze idea, anvyay. My friends, zese are mein attendants, sprocket" The Kettenkrad, who looks like a bit of a joker "Hannah unt magnus." The two halves of the Hanomag. She looks to Incognito "Unt ich bin Banshee, Stadtkommandant of Trypticon." Dust Devil watches the new mechs and femmes that have arrived, "Wicked cool transformation...." Spike nods at Dust Devil. "Indeed..." Crosscut drives into the city, eager to meet this Khamsin and hear his ideas for peace. Banshee enters as well, one hand on Crosscut as they go in. The gumbies, if allowed in, also follow - perhaps such a large group of mixed signals will confuse the shield? There does indeed seem to be a fair bit of activity around Harmonex, and it's bound to draw attention. In this particular case, that would be Khamsin this particular time. Walking towards the barrier, he's in his usual travel garb, namely a thin, worn fabric piece wrapped around his face to help keep the dust from his ventilation systems. For a brief moment, he simply appraises the collection of mechs before moving towards the shield itself, pulling his blades out and driving them into the ground in customary fashion before stepping up to the barrier proper. "This is the liveliest I've seen Harmonex yet..." Incognito stands up, giving Spike a smile. "Hopefully not everything you've read about me is bad," he says, before looking up at the shield's source. "I'm not sure about this shield." He looks at Banshee and ahhs softly. "I see... I haven't had much opportunity to meet Decepticons other than Soundwave thus far. Tyger Pax, for obvious reasons, isn't too comfortable with the idea of the Decepticons just walking in -- a lot of bitter memories that will take a long time for them to move past." He shrugs. "I just try to help them where I can." Starlock's audial finials twitch right up as she spots Khamsin and waves eagerly. "I didn't invite 'em." She'd chuckle. "They all kinda showed up.. Seems you made an impression." She'd chuckle, trying hard to force back the tears welling in her optics, behind her glasses with a large grin on her face, before she attempts to coil in all her emotions and takes in a deep vent. She'd look too Incognito and gave a light bow again. "Starlock of Harmonex, Doctor, and medical officer to the Autobots.. But I'm not above tending to anyone that comes into my care." She'd finally introduce to the stranger when he comes in. Dust Devil watches with curiousity, listening to as much as he can in order to get a better idea if and how this will all work. Crosscut approaches Khamsin but stops at a respectful distance. He transforms into a small, unassuming Autobot, not much larger than a mini-bot. "Greetings," he says, offering an Egyptian-style bow. "I am Ambassador Crosscut of Nova Cronum. I represent the Autobots and speak for Optimus Prime. We received your transmission of peace and have come to discuss with you your ideas for planetary unification." Banshee blinks a bit at Khamsin. "Who is zis?" She asks, curiously. "I vos here to talk to you, Starlock." She blinks, then shrugs "But I'm villing to listen unt discuss. I don't speak for my people... just mein self. Consider me... somevun who wants peace, but does not wish to defy the Fuhrer." Incognito ahhs softly, nodding his head and offering Starlock a bit of a bow. "I remember doing things like that, back in my younger days," he muses. "I was known to occasionally knock people out of the way to get to my charges... those days, however, are far behind me." He pauses as he sees Khamsin arrive, and looks over him closely, apparently sizing him up. This should be interesting, though for the moment he remains silent. Khamsin gives Starlock a slight chuckle and nod before his attention is drawn to Crosscut. "Well met, Ambassador..." He nods politely. "No need for overly formal bows... I'm just another mech, after all, and if we're here to discuss progress, then we do so as equals." He then turns his attention to Banshee, giving a slight nod. "You speak for yourself. That's all anyone can ever hope to do... hopefully, though, what you say can bring others along with to, in turn, begin speaking along the same lines towards the same goals." He steps through the barrier proper. "Well then, if we are going to talk at all...I say we do so over tea." He looks to Starlock. "Is there a good place for us all to sit comfortably?" Banshee motions to the keg her Gumby brought as they all come through the shield. "I brought engex, if zat's to your preference. Pre-Var, too... I don't vant to know how Sprocket acquired it. He's good at zat sort of sing, unt it's best not to ask" "Ja!" Sprocket pipes up, with a cheeky grin. "Ask no questions, hear no lies!" She chuckles, accepting tea when it is passed around, before adding a generous drop of amber-gold engex from the keg, with a gesture for everyone to help themselves. "Not, sadly, MacAdam's or Encore's, but... a decent vintage, chust zer same." Crosscut holds up a hand in polite decline of Banshee's offer. "Just tea for me, please. Thank you." He finds a comfortable place to sit and joins the circle, assuming the same level of prominence as everyone else even with his title of Ambassador. "Right, right.." Starlock chuckled at Banshee. "Sorry just a bit flustered I.. honestly wasn't expecting this so soon.. Hopefully we can continue that talk." She'd smile, scratching at her cheek with a sheepish smile, before chuckling good naturedly at Incognito, she was clearly nervous, not much of a social person, but she was trying. She'd look to be thinking, as she looked into the city. "I've not cleared the old central government building yet, for if it's safe but I.. do know a clean place if everyone's willing to follow" She'd say, taking a few steps forward as she readied herself to lead in. On that note.. with everyone through the shield, they should be able to hear the hum of the Harmonex crystals loud and clear.. no longer muffled from the shield that separated them before. Khamsin gives Starlock a nod, but then as others start to simply settle in where they are at, he chuckles softly. "I suppose here will be fine, then." He pulls his kit from subspace, taking a quick count of those present before he starts making and passing out the tea itself. "Mmm...well, if everyone is here to speak on matters related to my own announcement, then...I suppose that my stance is fairly well known." He ponders a bit. "That said...we can open up the table to discussion, yes? Questions? I am never opposed to such, and it would help get a feel for the general sentiment of those gathered." Dust Devil moves closer to Crosscut and smiles at everyone around them. Its really nice to see everyone so active in possible peace. Even if it's not something he's as much a part of. WOuldn't it be nice for it to occur sooner than later? Banshee looks to Khamsin. "You ask a lot of our species." She says, quietly. "I don't think ve vill see... reconciliation, for a long time. But I vill settle for our var being turned into... like on Earth, a cold var. Vhere ve argue vith vords and glare at eachother. Zat... zat is zer foundation of peace ven both sides believe as strongly in zere causes as ve do." Crosscut listens to Banshee and nods. He turns to Khamsin, holding his tea delicately but not yet opening his facemask to sip it. Glancing around, he says, "Khamsin. This little impromptu gathering shows one thing clearly - people are hungry for peace. Your words have stirred hope in many. Tell us... what ideas do you have to succeed where others have failed?" Crosscut's tone is curious, not accusatory, sounding as if he has genuine interest in Khamsin's ideas. "Even a cold war, as Banshee sees the most ambitious goal, would be far preferable to never-ending violence." Dust Devil says, "My thought was the planet is so vastly under populated that the different peoples could in theory have their own places. Hell...Megatron could have his own kingdom and subjects if he wanted. Right now there's not enough resources in either mechpower or anythin ta 'take over the universe'" He sighs, "We could all live lives with tradin and learnin from each other but.....well last I mentioned it ta Megatron I believe I was duckin cannonfire." Khamsin double-checks to make sure that everyone has their tea before taking his own, sitting down and resting one leg on the other's knee casually. "Mmm...I ask what should be in our nature. We have artists, builders, designers...and while yes, there are those who prefer conflict and the sorts, I see them having a bright future as defenders of Cybertron. We are all a singular body here, but we can't all be hands, now, can we." He nods to Crosscut. "I agree. This is...not an unwelcome gathering in the slightest. The more we learn to use our words, the more swiftly we can begin to reconcile and move forward as we ought to." He looks at his cup before taking a light sip. "But in the end, I speak to the individuals. I don't expect anyone to pull others along with, merely take those steps for themselves." He glances at Dust Devil. "Megatron...and Optimus Prime. Two figures that many claim are incapable of reconciling with one another. Unfortunate, really. We'll see... I know once upon a time, Megatron spoke on behalf of the people he felt he represented. Perhaps he can do such again." Banshee shrugs a little. "Zat is mein hope. I miss his speeches." She says. "I remember ven he could electrify a crowd vith vords alone, he made you feel like... hah, like you could conquer the universe. Prime, too, is an excellent orator by all accounts. It is... it is a waste of their talents zat zey fight vith veapons." Starlock's optics wide as she listened to the group and she went to take a seat on one of the larger, older dead crystals that had been knocked over by Trypticon so many years ago.. She'd smile though, nodding along, and gave a nod in thanks for the tea. Crosscut quiets again, opting to listen instead of speak. While others talk, he does something rare for him - he opens his faceplate in front of others, revealing a handsome silver visage that with its sharp nose and prominent chin shares more than a passing resemblance to the recently-deceased Autobot theoretician Skids. Audials open, vocalizer powered down, Crosscut takes in the viewpoints of others while silently sipping his tea. Khamsin hmms. "Perhaps at some point they will both be willing to sit down in civil conversation... if a mediator is what is needed to see that along, then, I will simply be such." He takes another light sip of his tea and thinks a moment. "We shall see indeed... So, curiosity compels me to ask, if, tomorrow, you walked away from the fighting, left the badges behind, what would you seek to do?" Banshee smiles "Restart zer music academy." She says. "Ven I vos a Seeker, vun of zer Legions... Music vos my only solace. Zer Grand Academy, vith zer maestros... here, vith zer Crystals..." A soft, wistful sigh. "I vish I could haff seen it ven it vos active." Starlock is looking down in her tea, before she smiles softly. "Honestly.. I can see us all moving forward to an much more peaceful resolution, I think.. most of us Cybertronians who've survived this long, have seen our planets rebirth, and merely wish not to loose it again to endless fighting." She'd huff, and glanced up in thought. "..I'm not sure, it would honestly depend on what happens here in Harmonex.. I'd like to keep being a doctor, and recovering our lost history, and teach people where something like this doesn't happen again, but if I have to be a leader here, I'd gladly do so." She'd look a bit embarrassed glancing away. "After all if Imager doesn't, I should honestly take responsibility to what I kinda started here." She'd rub at the back of her neck. Incognito is quiet as the others speak, simply listening to what is said. It isn't until Khamsin speaks, however, that he seems ready to take part in the conversation. And what he finally says, when he does speak, may seem antagonistic or hostile at first, were it not for the fact that the tone of his voice remains totally neutral: "Talk is cheap." He glances around. "I've heard Prime speak. I've heard Megatron speak. Freedom is all fine, well and good... and there will always be those who believe that might makes right. But the fact is, both of them are a product of history. Once, Cybertron was... maybe not a utopia by any means, but there was freedom for all. And then the Quintessons came... enslaved us... and we rebelled, ultimately throwing them off." He shrugs. "And that was our downfall. That introduced conflict." He gestures towards Banshee. "Megatron, in some ways, got his start and grew in fame as an orator because he saw what had become of Cybertron in the aftermath of the Great Revolt. He believed -- strongly, and not without merit -- that Cybertron should be able to stand on its own, not subject to any outside will. The problem was that he went too far -- he believed that being strong wasn't enough, that to show that strength, we had to become conquerors. And now, look at him... more often than not, he's stirring the pot within his own ranks, playing everyone off against the other because it's the only way for his pyramid scheme to work; if everyone is at everyone else's throats, they aren't looking to topple Megatron from his lofty pedestal." He looks towards Crosscut and Dust Devil. "Prime... was different. Prime was a product of Megatron finally showing his true colors, his true desire to not only be a conqueror, but to be /the/ conqueror. Optimus took that ideological stand that freedom is everyone's right, because he believed that we should extend an open hand in peace. And yet, his message is similarly twisted -- he's had to fight for so long to keep Megatron from achieving his ambitions that, in many respects, he has become the flip side to the proverbial coin." He lets out another quiet sigh. "Autobot and Decepticon have fought so long over ideological differences that they've forgotten what they're fighting for. It's... corruption of their ideals. Corrosion of war without end. And, sadly, most have become Arends... unable to really see how the ideals have been corrupted by the passage of millions of years, and fighting more than anything else because they just don't know how to stop. So, therein lies the question: how do you stop the tide from coming in? Because that might as well be what's being asked here: how does one stop a war when everyone seems so intent on fighting that they've lost sight of the reason /why/ they're fighting?" Banshee sounds surprisingly firm, as she states "I remember the cause. Although, that could be because... when we were chasing zer Ark, mein stasis tube got knocked free. Zat is why I am a Stuka - I had to hide mein self." Khamsin nods. "A Doctor and a Maestro... wonderful ambitions. Noble in their own ways. Music speaks to he soul, or...spark in this case. Doctors heal our bodies." He takes a moment to sip his tea again, looking to Incogneto as the breakdown of the faction conflict is at least broken down for all to hear and digest. "I agree. Right now, all we know is how to fight. However I will say that many are ready to do just that. We have proof seated right here... From what I see, many view the Autobots and Decepticons as two sides of one coin. You cannot satisfy one without putting the other down. That is why...it is time to move on. Let the factions fade away and become a part of history we learn from." He glances at his cup again and mulls over his words a moment. "I would rather not hear conversations and discussions where everyone involved is compartmentalized by red, purple, or those things in between... but rather in community, sharing what they can bring to, together, become greater than they were alone regardless of...where they might have come from. The past can be forgiven for the sake of the future, but it cannot be repeated if we hope to regrow all we cherish and hold dear." He smiles thinly. "Words are cheap, yes, but still need to be said. I am no doctor, nor am I a warrior. I am a voice, a mind, and ears. I will gladly speak for those who need me to do so in the name of betterment for us all..." Starlock looks down at her mug still, nodding stil in agreement "..Actions do speak louder than words.. It's why I've been trying hard to show the Dominicons, Soundwave, and Imager, I am not /them/... And why I've been trying to build a community with Bots, Cons, and neutrals working together here, because you don't end a war with shields that force cooperation, you have to foster it.. let it grow...Show people we're just.. People again." She'd state firmly. "I think.. I've finally gotten through to Soundwave, with Harmonex." She'd smile. Banshee nods "All zis shield does is give us a foe to fight together." She says. "It makes zer Domincions an adversary. Zat's not zer way to foster lasting peace. Zer shield's outlived its usefulness, if you ask me." Khamsin hmms. "This shield, as I've said to others, is the manifestation of insecurities... As we begin to move towards the goal of unification, the need for it will fade, and when they feel safe enough to do so, those who use it as a source of comfort will drop it of their own accord." He nods lightly. "Time. It will all take time. But we have that." He exhales softly. "I do look forward to speaking to the Dominicons proper, however... I feel that if a group of varied histories and backgrounds is willing to come together, more will follow in kind until the movement is so significant that even Megatron and Prime see it is vital for them to follow suit." Banshee snorts "You haff more faith in zem zan I do, Khamsin. Zey are former Decepticons... zis shield? It may have been to protect zer city at first, but now it's nothing more - or less - zan a tool of control." Banshee will now, however, fade a little into the background and listen. Khamsin furrows his brow. "I will extend the invitation to any and all who care to hear it, regardless of who they may or may not be. We all deserve a chance to leave behind what we've done and who we've become in the hopes of becoming better than we were. My faith is that Cybertron is ready to move forward, and there are more who dwell here who wish to move forward than those who cling to the past. That belief does not care about a faction or side. It is universal." He looks at his now-empty mug and frowns some before refilling it lightly. "Hurdles can be overcome... Time and patience." He nods ever so faintly. "I know it is asking a lot, but we can do this. I know we can." Starlock chuckles. "I don't think they realized what kind of can of scraplets they opened when they took the shields control from Imager." She'd huff. "....They said they didn't want to control this place, or another city, but the shield is.." She'd cringe looking for the words, and glanced to Khamsin and started swinging her legs. "I think so too." She says looking into her cup. "I don't.. know how to explain it, but I can see it, I can hear it, like a light that's growing ever brighter, a song growing ever louder and struggling to be heard... Just a matter of if we're willing to put in the work to help it along, and grow." Khamsin mmhms. "I agree. You can see it, hear it, and feel it." He smiles faintly. "And it is all glorious." He looks at the gathered mechs. "I...will most likely need to find a way to reach out to Megatron proper, but I assume he is well aware of what is taking place. Perhaps he will reach out first... we shall see. As for Optimus," he looks to the Ambassadorial representatives from the Autobots. "I ask you assist in ensuring that his full interests are represented when we do all sit at the table to discuss the path to our future." He then looks at Harmonex itself and just furrows his brow. "And...if someone can...make sure the Dominicon representatives are able to do the same. We all need to be in this together." Dust Devil says, "I think that if the field is taken down....it shouldn't be removed. This place...if it becomes a symbol of tryin ta move forward will also become a target. It may be needed to protect those inside rather than keep everyone out." Starlock nods at Dust Devil, she opens her mouth but then closes it, and looks to the tall central tower in the center of Harmonex. "...I just.. need to convince Imager.. I agree it needs protection, but the shield needs to be lowered." She'd murmur, before looking back and nodded to Khamsin. "I think it may help if you put up a note you're actively looking to speak with them, specially now that you've spoken to everyone here." She'd smile then glance to Dust Devil. "Or D.D here could tell 'em, being our ambassador to Valvolux." she'd grin... She knits her ridges at the mention of Megatron though. "Just... Please, be careful when you do, make sure you're not alone, cause whoo.. that could be bad." She'd rub at her neck. "Even some of the higher ranked Cons that come here to help, admits he's becoming... Worse." She'd say carefully, trying to protect Soundwave's integrity. Khamsin gives a light nod. "I've no intention of being foolish... but if I am to speak on behalf of Cybertron itself in these matters, then I also fully realize the risks that come with such a stance and claim. Likewise...the challenge is to ensure anyone who threatens these efforts realizes that they are not acting against myself, they are instead working actively to silence Cybertron's voice..." He smiles faintly. "And if they seek to work against the betterment of Cybertron itself...then they should be fully aware that consequences will come from it." Starlock raises a ridge at that, slightly wondering what kind of consequences would come, but she lets it slide, mostly assuming it mainly be an act of the possible unified government that maybe coming. "..Well, known from the get go, I'm in." She'd nod, finishing her tea. "just need to report back to Optimus, and see what he thinks, and hopefully get him to speak with you." Khamsin motions around. "I'll take care of cleaning this up... please, don't feel the need to linger and do see to the things you need to see to." He gives a chuckle and pushes himself up, starting to gather the cups, cleaning them out and storing them in their case before subspacing it. "And do be well...all of you." Starlock smiles, and stays behind, as she has been for days now, and helps clean up. Category:Harmony of Harmonex TP Category:Logs Category:2020